Who does Lucy like the most?
by DarkDragonGirl4
Summary: It starts as a normal day for Lucy but changes dramatically as she walks into the guild. Soon a fight over who she likes the most starts. This is a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the games and all the crap with the dragons after.

It all started as an ordinary day. The sky was clear, the grass was green, birds were chirping and our favorite celestial mage was walking to the number one guild in Fiore.

Lucy POV  
I open the doors to Fairy Tail and shout hi to everyone. I was expecting the normal hi back but everyone was too focused on what was happening in the center of the guild. Natsu and surprisingly Sting Eucliffe were fighting. I looked around and saw Rogue sitting at the bar reading a book and their 2 exceeds on the bar counter cheering for Sting. I went over to Levy who was one of the few not watching the fight. She was currently sitting next to Gajeel while reading a book. Gajeel was glancing back and forth between the fight and Levy looking as If he is trying to figure out which one is morning entertaining before settling on Levy. I grin reached my face at that.  
"Levy what's going on with the fight and why are they here?" I asked pointing to the infamous SaberTooth dragon slaying duo.  
"Sting came to challenge Natsu and the rest just came to watch well... I guess Rogue was just forced to because he look to busy reading that book," Levy answered.  
I looked back at the two fighting idiots and saw they were slowly growing tired. Natsu then threw one last good punch at Sting which sent him flying into a pillar.  
"Ha! I win!" Natsu shouted holding his arms up in the air for a victory pose.  
"In your dreams... Salamander," Sting said struggling to stand up but eventually managing.  
"I already beat you, besides you can barely stand!" Natsu yelled with a laugh. Sting made a tch noise and the pointed at Natsu.  
"I bet there are plenty of other things I could at!" He yelled with random new energy.  
"Oh yeah like what?!" Natsu yelled back.  
"Like like," Sting struggled to come up with something and looked around. His eyes soon fell on me and he smirked. I had a bad feeling about this. "I bet I could make your partner like me more than you!" He shouted. Ahhh shit this isn't lookin to good for me.  
"Ha as if you could do that. I'm obviously her favorite person here!" Natsu yelled back.  
"You can't forget about me! She says she loves her Zodiac keys. So she loves me the most!" yelled Loke popping out of nowhere. All three of them glared at each other.  
"I'd like to take part in this," Gray said. "You like me the most right Lucy?" He asked putting his arm around me. I swear I felt Juvia glaring at me from somewhere. Gray was then pushed aside and Laxus took his place.  
"You obviously like me the most since I'm the strongest," Laxus said. Laxus was then pushed aside and Natsu took his place.  
"You like me the most right Luce?" He said with his arm around my shoulder. He was then pushed and Sting took his place.  
"How can you resist this perfect face," he said before his 'perfect face' was punched.  
"She likes me more!" Natsu yelled.  
"No me!"Gray yelled. Punching Natsu in the face.  
"Me!" Laxus yelled, punching Gray  
"Don't forget about me!" Loke yelled punching Gray.  
"Or me!" yelled Dan Straight, who punched Loke. When did he get here. I sweat dropped. The doors the opened revealing Rufus Lohar and Orga Nanogear.

Normal POV  
"We were sent here to get the idiots and his followers... But we shall participate in this completion first since we don't have to be back for a few days," Orga yelled and then looked back at Rufus who had mysteriously disappeared and was now in front of Lucy kissing the back if her hand and bowing. "Maybe I'll just go wait at the hotel," he mumbled leaving the guild. Just as the door closed the tri-men's appear out of no where bursting through the door.  
"We are here for the competition!" Hibiki yells while they are in their signature pose.  
"Men~"Ichiya says. The tri-men then go up to Lucy and try to court her.  
"You like us the most right Lucy?" they ask.  
" I'm flattered but-" she starts to say but then she feels Ichiya sniffing her butt.  
"Lovely perfume but not as good as Erza's," he says. He then is immediately Lucy kicked to a wall. His fave gets smashed at contact and he slides to the ground knocked out. "Men~" is heard from him before he is truly knocked out. Erza grabs her cake since he landed near her and she runs behind the bar counter.  
A massive purple flame then knocks out the tri-men.  
"Lucy I came for you," bora yells.  
"Noooooo!" Lucy runs screaming. Lucy thins runs into a wall cornered but finds him knocked out on the ground.  
"Don't worry Luce I'll protect you," Natsu says. Lucy smiles but then cringes as he is punched by Sting.  
"How about I protect you instead?" He says seductively and traps her between his arms. Sting was the pushed put of the way by Laxus who was then pushed out of the way by Dan. Soon an all out brawl was started again and even those who were knocked out had joined in.

Lucy POV  
I was starting to get really tired of this. I really just wanted to talk to Levy about my novel but that doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon.  
"Enough!" Erza yelled everyone froze in fear. 'Thank you Erza' I screamed in my head. "If you want to be Lucy's favorite perhaps a competition should be held instead of this pointless and reckless brawling," she suggested. Spoke to soon.  
"What should we do then?" Loke asked.  
"How about a bunch of competitions and whoever wins the most wins?" Rufus suggested. They all nodded and started to gather things for the competitions. I tried to sneak away while they were gathering things.  
"Not so fast Heartfilia. Can't have the one were fighting over not be there," Sting said. I shrieked when he picked me up and carried me bridal style. I was then placed on a large cushion chair facing the center of the guild.  
The competitions went on and on and I nearly found myself about to fall asleep. There had been no clear winner so far and they all were laying on the ground trying to figure out what to to next. It had grown very late. I eventually fell asleep in the chair.  
I felt myself be picked up bridal style and be carried. I didn't know who it was but I snuggled into their chest. I felt myself be placed on my bed and the person laid down beside me. I snuggled closer to the person and he put an arm around me. I didn't care who it was all I knew is it felt right. I then went into a deep sleep.

Who carried her home and is now sleeping with her? Tell me who you think it is in the reviews. The answer will be revealed next chapter.

This is a two-shot.

I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while. I'm sorrrrrrryyyyy. I've been distracted with school, sports, friends and other things. I do have a life. I made a chapter for Lunar Blaze but then it didn't save so all my work was wasted. :,(  
The next chapter for forbidden love is planned I just need to get my lazy ass self to write it out now.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucy's lover

I know this is late but I've been busy with school, track and projects so I'm really SORRY

I'm sorry for all grammar mistakes if there is any... Anyway hopefully I don't screw this up and I'm sorry if its not as funny as before or if I just try to hard to be funny. I'm usually not very funny especially when I try... I think this my be more of the romancey part of the story not so much funny but I will try to add some funny things...

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy! So many reviews! And here are my replies -

To Crazy-Erin XD

Sorry you were a little disappointed hopefully this chapter will be better ;)

To ShadowedNymph: Thanks for likening my story annnndddd thank you for cracking up I'm usually not that funny and get often told I'm not funny by my YOUNGER brother (He annoys me a lot :I) and even my Mom said i wasn't funny, so this gave tears of joy THANKS! XD!

To .XxX

Thanks for loving my story! Hope you didn't have to wait to long.

To claude crane

Lol Good guess!

To sticy17

Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully you didn't wait to long.

To Rockin' angels

Lol and thanks for reviewing.

Good guesses!

To Jia-Chan

Good guesses!

To The RTFTify

Thanks for reviewing! Good guesses!

To Guest 1

They could have asked Mira for directions and I'm sure Gray knows where she lives or~ perhaps I was hinting at something lol well your about to find out anyway.

To lucyglitter11

Thank yoooouuuuuu for laughing because if you read my sob story a few replies above this you can see why. *insert tears of joy* :') also good guess!

To Guest 2

Good guess? I think... It's more like a hope but Good guess either way!

To BabyBatGoth

Thank you! *insert more tears of joy* :') and I've never been told I was majorly funny before so *insert hug* yay! Thank you

To crazyforanime001

Yes!

To Blazing Roses

Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for enjoying it! Also good guess!

To CAMIvH

Thanks for reviewing and laughing!

To Adorable-Reader

Thanks for the comment and review!

To Sen-ninriki

Thanks for the review. I hope you like the story no matter how it ends. Also gray, Laxus and Loke are not really strangers lol.

Thanks to all those who followed and favorited or even just viewed!

I forgot the disclaimer last time so... I don't own Fairy Tail

(But if I did Rogue would have came in the story a lot sooner and be Lucy's boyfriend by now)

Normal POV

The next day Lucy walked to the guild all excited to see the mage who carried her home last night. He had went back to the guild earlier since she wanted to take her time getting ready and also take a bath. She surprisingly was not mad at him when she found him in her bed in the morning. She rather liked be held by this mage especially since she had her eye on him for a while now.

Lucy entered the guild and was suddenly bombarded by the men from the competition.

"Lucy who do you like the most, it ended in a tie so your the tie breaker," Natsu said.

"Uhhhh," was all that came out of her mouth as she backed into the door.

"Well?" an over eagerly Sting asked.

"It's... It's... Elfman," she finished.

...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm just messing with you guys lol! Here's how it really went~

"It's its... Would you people back I need some space to breath!" She shouted. They all backed up a bit frighten from her outburst. She took a step away from the wall and took a deep breath. "It's-"

"Me," someone said as two very muscular arms wrapped around. She immediately recognized the voice. Her face went pale as the man started sniffing her. "Your parfume is lovely but not as much as Erza" Ichiya said who also happened to have used one of his secret parfumes that make him very muscular and tall. He was immediately Lucy kicked into a wall for the second time in two days. What was worse about this time though is he landed on Erza's cake. She stood up immediately as if she was about to kill someone and gave off a killing aura. The killing aura quickly disappeared as she ran behind the bar away from Ichiya. Lucy looked down, let out a breath she had been holding and wiped her forehead. As soon as she looked back up she jumped. Everyone of the guys even Ichiya who had miraculously recovered was staring at Lucy.

"Well?" Gray said. They all looked at her with pleading looks.

"It's obviously me! Right Luce!" Natsu shouted. And a new fight started all over again. The fight soon ended though in another tie between everyone.

"First one to Lucy wins!" Loke yelled since he was closest. They all made a dash towards Lucy and tried to reach her. She then started running away from them screaming. She sadly met a wall and was about to be closed in on. All of a sudden a massive force hit all the guys chasing her and sent them running.

"You looked like you could use some help," the man who helped her said. Lucy blushed a little and gave her savior a smile.

"Thanks...Rogue," she said.

"Your welcome," Rogue said while returning the smile.

"Rogue! What the hell! You interrupted our competition!" Sting yelled. Rogue smirked at this and put his arms around Lucy's shoulders. He pulled her back to his chest and rest his head on her right shoulder. Lucy instantly blushed at his actions.

"Actually since I got to Lucy first it seems I won this competition. Isn't that right Lucy?" Rogue said slyly. Lucy could only nod yes because she was surprised of his actions and of what he said. Well she knew how he felt but the fact he was being so open about it is what shocked her.

The boys all glared at him and started to complain.

"You didn't even take part in any of the competitions!" Someone yelled.

"I didn't need to because sometimes just an act of kindness does the trick," he said. They all just stared at him in confusion. "Anyway Lucy do I get a reward for winning?" Rogue said slyly expecting to get a kiss on the cheek from the lovely blond. This time Lucy smirked knowing what he was expecting.

"I guess you do ," she replied. He let her go and they both then turned so the rest of the guild could see them. He started to bend slowly turning his cheek but was interrupted when she grabbed his shirt and smashed her lips to his. He was shocked and blushed at first but soon started to kiss back. As the kiss started to deepen Rogue bit Lucy's lip as if asking for entrance. She happily obliged and opened her mouth only to have Rogue thrust his tongue in it. After their tongues had a short battle at which Rogue won they decided to break apart for some air. They stared at each other trying to catch their breath till they realized they were still in the guild. The both turned bright red and turned to look at all the mages that witnessed their little make out session. Many were shocked, some were blushing, and a few were smiling. The boys that had been in the competition soon went from shock to pure anger at which Rogue smirked at. Lucy noticing the anger admitting off of the boys decided to grab Rogue and get him out of the guild otherwise he would be surely beaten to death. The boys started to chase then only to be stopped by Erza.

"If any of you follow her I will be sure to see it that all of you can't walk for a week!" Erza shouted while standing between them and the couple that had managed to escape the guild. All of sudden the guild doors opened and Rogue stuck his head in.

"Just so you all know I slept with Lucy!" He yelled in triumph and then quickly left. All the boys getting the wrong idea decided to chase after him. Erza tried to stop them but was soon trampled on. She was finally saved when someone lifted her up and carrying her to safety.

"Thank yo-ahhhhhhh," she screamed as she realized it was Ichiya who was in his muscle form that was carrying her.

"Your welcome and your parfume is as lovely as ever," he said as he started to sniff her. This only caused her to scream more as she tried to get away. Ichiya was soon kicked away and another man caught her bridal style. Ichiya landed against the wall after being kicked for the third time in 2 days. "Men~" he said just before passing out yet again.

"You looked like you needed some help there," a deep voice said. Erza looked up to see her savior and stared at him in confusion.

"Why are you here Jellal?" she asked.

"Well I decided to come visit Fairy Tail," he replied. He was then elbowed in the gut by Meredy.

"Well it took Ultear and I a lot of convincing since he didn't want to be a burden, although we told him that you guys would be glad to see us," Meredy said cheerfully. "Annnndddd we finally convinced him to say something that needs to be said towards a certain someone," she continued while elbowing Jellal again in the gut. Jellal the approached Erza and looked down in shame.

"Erza I lied to you about having a finance and-"he said.

"I know," Erza interrupted. He then looked up at her in shock.

"How did you kn-" he said before Erza put her fingers to his lips to quiet him.

"That doesn't matter now what else we you trying to say before?" she asked.

"What I wanted to say is...I love you," Jellal answered and looked away while blushing. She the turned his head and kissed him on the lips. He stared in shock. She then ended it and looked up to him.

"I love you too," she said. The new couple them gave a big hug and the guild erupted in cheering and whistling.

Meanwhile~ after a good hour of being chased Rogue and Lucy finally managed to get away somehow. They were now on a rock near the edge of a cliff staring at the sunset.

"I love you Lucy,"Rogue said as he looked at her.

"I love you too," she said. They both then kissed and lived happily ever after.

...

..

.

Until they guys finally found them again and another chase began.

I hoped you guys liked it! Sorry if it wasn't as good as the first or if you are just disappointed with who Lucy ended up with. (You guys probably could have figured it out by looking at all the stories I favorited and followed which mostly Rolu lol). I was gonna just end it where Lucy and Rogue are being chased out but decided to add the Jellal x Erza moment just for the hell of it and for those who like that pairing.

Also incase you guys were wondering Rogue found his way to Lucy's apartment by asking Mira and using his heightened senses which I basically wrote in one of my replies.

To Blazing Roses

You guessed correctly(right on the button actually lol)! So congrats!

Finally thanks again for reading and such. Please support my other stories. Hopefully I can find some time to update them. I have a lot going on at the moment with sports, school, Sats, and finals coming up. It doesn't help that I just keep getting bombarded with projects. I'm so happy I got three of them done. Anyway thanks and bye for now!


End file.
